Kyle Broflovski and Shelley Marsh: Together?
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Kyle develops a crush on Stan's sister, Shelley and despite their age difference, they start dating. It seems that Shelley likes him a lot, but who knows? Will Shelley and Kyle last? Rated T for sensuality, coarse language and possible violence.
1. Kyle's New Crush and Possible Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the South Park characters

Chapter One: Kyle Likes Shelley

"Stan?" said Kyle.

"What?" said Stan.

"I was just wondering if we were going over to your house today for the project," said Kyle.

"Yeah... why?"

"Just wondering."

Stan had no clue why Kyle wanted to come over so much. Maybe Kyle liked Stan's mom more than his own, maybe Kyle has a crush on her or worst of all, he might have a crush on Stan's older sister, Shelley.

"Do you want to go because you have a crush on my mom or sister?" said Stan suspiciously.

"Huh? Something about Terrence kissing Phillip?" said Kyle, pretending not to hear.

"OK, class," said Mr. Garrison. "Take out your notebooks. We have to do some square roots. Who can tell me what the square root of infinity is?"

"Is it infinity?" said Clyde.

"Fine enough," sighed Mr. Garrison.

"He's such a retard," said Mr. Hat.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Hat," whispered Mr. Garrison.

Then the bell rang. The class was about to dash out for the day.

"OK, class don't forget about your projects," said Mr. Garrison. "Or you will get an F and a month's worth of detention."

Then Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny went over to walk over to Stan's house. Then when Shelley came home, Kyle removed his hat to reveal his red curly hair.

"Hi Shelley," said Kyle.

"Hey turd," said Shelley vaguely as she went up to her room.

"Hey Kyle," said Cartman. "Why did you remove your hat when Shelley came? You never take it off for anyone."

"I think he likes her," said Kenny.

"Shelley and Kyle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Stan.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kyle in a baby carriage," sang Cartman.

"OK, fine I like Shelley," confessed Kyle. "So what if I do???"

"You do?" said Cartman.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" said Kenny. "No one likes that bitch."

"If you like her that much, then ask her out," said Stan.

"I'm too shy."

"I got the guts to ask out Bebe Stevens and she turned me down and I went on with my life," said Kenny.

"You can do it," said Cartman. "Unless you're too much of a--"

"Alright fine, I'll do it," said Kyle. "Jesus Christ, so much goddamn pressure."

Then Kyle walked upstairs to Shelley's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in you turd."

"Hi Shelley," said Kyle.

"What do you want???"

"I had to take a dare and here it is. Will you go out with me?"

Shelley looked at him with a surprising look on her face she has never done before. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'will you go out with me?'"

"Sure whatever."

"Is now OK?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?" said Kyle.

"Raisins. That's where I work. I can get you, Stan and the others for free."

"Come on guys, we're going to Raisins," said Kyle.

"We need to work on the project," said Stan.

"Shelley's taking us."

"Fine. But after you guys sit down, we're going to the arcade."

Then they eventually got to Raisins and Shelley decided to sit next to Kyle, just the two of them.

And Cartman, Kenny and Stan decided to go to the arcade instead of going

"So tell me about yourself," said Shelley.

"Well, I'm in 3rd grade and Mr. Garrison's my teacher."

"Really? He was my teacher."

Then, for no reason, Kyle started to tongue-kiss Shelley. Then she did the same back at him.

"No one's ever tongue-kissed me before," said Shelley.

"I won't tell anyone about this," said Kyle.

"You'd better not," said Shelley. "Or we'll never date again."

"I swear on my brother's deathbed."

Then they Eskimo-kissed and Kyle left for home.

"I wonder how long me and her are going to be together," said Kyle to himself.

"Kyle! Where were you?" said Sheila Broflovski as he walked in the door.

"Doing my project with my friends."

"OK then."

So.. will Shelley and Kyle last despite their age difference or will she dump him for another boy who's around his age?


	2. Forbidden Love

Chapter Two: Forbidden Love

"So, Kyle Broflovski," said Sheila. "I hear through the grapevine you were out on a date with Shelley Marsh, Stanley 's older sister."

"I was not!" said Kyle.

"We don't like Shelley Marsh because she's 20 and you're only 17. There is problem with that," said Gerald Broflovski.

"Plus you were at Raisins," said Sheila. "You know that you're forbidden there by us."

"I'm getting tired of both of you ragging on me just because I like Shelley Marsh," said Kyle. "So what if she's 20 and I'm 17. And who told you that bullshit?"

"Kenny McCormick told us," said Ike.

"Shut up Ike you frickin' turd!"

"Your father and I have agreed with Shelley's parents you are no longer allowed to see Shelley, even after school. And stop saying profanities and calling Ike a turd!"

Then Kyle went upstairs and muttered profanities and went into his thoughts.

_What's the big deal if I love Shelley? Making it seem like a bad thing... _thought Kyle as he walked up the stairs. _Ike was with a 30 year old teacher when he was 5. Shelley's only 20, it's not a big deal._

"Marsh residents, Shelley speaking," said Shelley.

"Shelley, my parents won't let me see you," said Kyle.

"Mine won't either," said Shelley. "Sneak in my window. No one's home. Except Stan. Go through the window. Love you."

Then they both hung up. Then Kyle wrote a note on his bed in case his parents tried to find him. It said:

_**Out with my friends. Will be back soon at 10:00.**_

_**---Kyle B.**_

_**P.S. I'll call if I run late**_

Then he climbed out the window and closed it to hide the fact he went out that way. Then he sneakily managed to get to the Marshes' home.

Just to make sure Stan wasn't watching, Kyle went through the back to Shelley's window.

"Shelley, it's me," whispered Kyle.

"Shh! Stan could hear us and snitch us out! I don't want him to hear," said Shelley with pleading eyes.

"Sorry."

"My mom thinks I'm too old to date you. And I don't think you're a turd like I used to."

"And I don't think you're a bitch with braces like I used to."

Then they started kissing. As they were really passionate, Stan barged in.

"Shelley!" said Stan.

"You little turd!" said Shelley to Stan.

"Stan?" said Kyle.

"Kyle!" said Stan. "I'm telling your mom and my mom about this."

"You won't," said Shelley. "Or I'll rip your goddamn balls off, you turd!!!"

"You can't tell me what to do Shelley!" said Stan. "I will telll mom and dad and your lips will regret it!"

"What's that supposed mean?"

"You'll never see Kyle again!"

"You know what, Stan?" said Kyle, with an edge. "This is one of my good girlfriends! At least my ex-girlfriends' little brothers wouldn't bitch about their older sister dating their best friend!"

"Girlfriend? We'll talk about this later, you turd!" snapped Shelley.

"Goodbye Shell," said Kyle.

"Bye Kyle," said Shelley and then they butterfly-kissed as Kyle climbed out Shelley's window.

"You just want him to get over Dusty," said Stan.

"If you come between me and Kyle in this relationship, I swear to God I will kill you and I mean it!" snapped Shelley. "_You _broke up me and Dusty and a whole bunch of other people just because you were jealous!"

"I only--"

"I don't wanna hear it!! You heard what I said! Don't tell Kyle's mom or our mom about this or I'll literally kill you!" screamed Shelley.

"Maybe I will tell, maybe I won't," said Stan, walking out.

So... will Stan really tell or will he keep it a secret like he was forced to?


	3. Stan's Honest Feelings

Chapter Three: Stan's Honest Feelings

"Kyle?" said Kenny, who was with Cartman and Stan.

"What? I have a date with Shelley, hurry up," said Kyle.

"We want to talk to you. Stan told us everything," said Cartman.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Look, we think you're getting over-obsessed with Shelley," said Kenny.

"She's way too old for you and you know she doesn't give a shit about you," said Stan.

"She said she doesn't think I'm a turd," said Kyle. "And if you do tell on us she'll literally kill you. Do you want that, Stan, do you?"

"I don't care if she does kill me, at least Cartman and Kenny will live to tell what you guys are doing now and--"

"Forget about you, Stan," said Kyle. "We love each other and we were meant to be together and if you don't like, then just screw off!"

Then Kyle went to Raisins like he promised to meet Shelley. He really did love Shelley and she loved him back. What did he have to lose?

"Dude, we have break them up because the idea of Kyle and my sister together makes me sick to my stomach," said Stan.

"I like the fact that Kyle has a girlfriend," said Kenny.

"He's happy now and if you break them up, it'll really hurt him, Shelley and you," said Cartman.

"Think about that, Stan," said Butters. "Remember Shelley's last boyfriend? He dumped her just because she wasn't pretty enough. So just leave them alone."

"I don't care what I have to do to make these two dump each other," said Stan. "I don't want Kyle to be with the wrong girl. She could dump him just like that, so I'm gonna take matters into my own hands. OK?"

Then Stan accidentally wacked Kenny really hard when Stan walked by and Kenny fell to his death.

"Oh my God, Stan killed Kenny," said Butter, for the first time.

"You bastard!" said Cartman.

"I'm sorry Kenny," sobbed Stan at Kenny's corpse. "I'm just jealous that Kyle spends more time with Shelley than us."

"That's why you want to break them up?"

"Yes..."

"I understand. My mom spends more time with her boyfriends than me but I don't want them to leave her," said Cartman.

"Oh well."

Will Stan accept the fact that Shelley and Kyle are together or was he lying in this chapter? Tune in to the next chapter.


	4. Heartbreak

Chapter Four: Heartbreak

"Hey Kyle," said Stan, who was with the other boys.

"Hi," said Stan.

"I've decided that because you and Shelley are now dating, I've decided to be accepting of that fact, even though you're 17 and she's 20."

"Good."

Then suddenly, Wendy and Bebe came up with a note to Kyle, perhaps from Shelley.

"I think you'd better read this note," said Wendy.

"It's from Shelley," said Bebe as they walked away. They sounded kind of sorry for Kyle. Maybe Shelley was asking to farther, maybe they were gonna get married, who knows? Or even worse...

So Kyle read the note. It said:

_**Dear Kyle,**_

_**The relationship with you has been great, but sadly, I must dump you. I have fallen for your friend (unless he's your worst enemy), Eric Cartman. Although he's a little mean and overweight, I think it'll work out fine. If you want to, we can still be friends but we just can't hang around each other like we used to anymore. But if it doesn't work out, I'll consider getting back together with you.**_

_**Love from your ex,**_

_**SHELLEY MARSH**_

Then Kyle dropped the note in shock and ran home, sobbing.

"That did it," said Cartman.

"You stole her from him!" snapped Stan.

"No I didn't, even ask her," said Cartman, who was standing next to Shelley.

"He's right," said Shelley. Then they walked away to Cartman's house to get some peace from people and then they smooched.

"Oh my God," said Stan. "I've never seen Kyle this sad."

Then Stan walked over to Kyle's to talk to him.

"Hello?" said Ike.

"Is Kyle home?"

"Yes. Come in."

"Kyle? Can I come in?" said Stan, who was behind Kyle's door.

"Whatever," he sobbed.

"Dude, you have to get over Shelley, be thankful she's friends with you still," said Stan.

"I'm never going to."

"You got over the breakup of Wendy and you in two days."

"Forget about it, Stan," sobbed Kyle. "She's all I ever had in 4 years since I got dumped and now I'm heartbroken because of Shelley."

"Do you want to live your life like this just because you got dumped by a 20 year old? That's not a good enough reason to live like this. The next time you see her, just ignore her until she converses with you and dumps Cartman."

"But me and Cartman have finally stopped ridiculing each other and I don't want to threaten their relationship and have Cartman and Shelley stay mad at me for the rest of my life and I don't want that," said Kyle.

"Well, I can understand that you and Cartman aren't worst enemies anymore but that doesn't stop you from--"

"Forget it, Stan! I don't want her back! Cartman can have her and we'll stay friends," said Kyle.

Then when everyone walked home, Cartman was catching up with Kyle and Stan and so was Shelley.

"Shelley," said Kyle. "You're a bitch. Cartman, I understand that you love Shelley and she loves you and you can have her."

Then Shelley walked away and sobbed and it seemed like she was muttering "I won't ever date those two again."

"Thanks Kyle," said Cartman. "I didn't want her anyways."

_**THE END**_


End file.
